The Girl is Mine
by EternalFlame401
Summary: A Fem!Kai fic. Miwa's always harboured feelings for his childhood friend Kai. But when someone else confesses to her and she says yes, what will Miwa do? Will he just sit there in silence and watch? Or will he fight for the girl of his dreams? (Still suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Anddd look who's back? Heh heh, for once this story is _not_ complete yet so I'll have to keep you guys waiting if you want to read the rest. Let's see... no real warnings **yet**, but I'll tag them when they come up. This is a fem!Kai fic. Pairings... a little of RenxKai, a little of AiKai, some OCxKai but mostly MiwaxKai because I ship them like FedEx.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the idea and the OC that will appear eventually.

Read and Review!

* * *

Miwa walked down the alley that led to Jun's hideout. He hadn't seen Kai around Card Capital so he could only guess that she had decided to go to the Underground fighters in search of a challenge. Sure enough, when he turned the corner, he found his best friend, currently fighting Jun. He watched from behind the cage—he had had enough of that motion figure system thank you— and cheered when Kai won the fight. He made his way over to her. But something was off. It looked like Kai and Jun were arguing.

"Come on Kai-chan, think about it, please," Jun begged. Kai turned her head to the side in disdain.

"I told you, for the millionth time, no, Jun," Kai answered. Jun seemed upset and that was when Miwa decided to make himself known. He slung his arm over Kai's shoulders.

"What's going on guys?" he asked. Since he was focused on Jun, he didn't notice Kai's blush.

"Miwa?!" she cried, clearly surprised by his presence. "What are you doing here?" Jun silently watched the two. Kai had started blushing once Miwa had gotten here. Aha. So that was why she rejected him. Jun turned his back on the two Hitsue students and waved.

"Forget it, Kai-chan. I know why now. Good luck!" he laughed as he walked away. Kai's blush darkened as she called after him.

"Stupid Jun! You don't know what you're talking about!" Miwa watched the pair in confusion. What were they talking about? Nevertheless, Miwa began to walk Kai back to the card shop.

"You know I don't like it when you go there, right?" Miwa asked softly. Kai simply pouted.

"It's my business where I go and who I hang out with, not yours," she retorted. But deep down, she was happy that Miwa was worried about her. It meant that he cared. On the other hand, Miwa sighed in exasperation. Same old Kai. He decided to change the topic.

"So what were you and Jun arguing about?" he questioned innocently. He hadn't been expecting Kai to blush and move away from him. The blond held up his hands so that his palms faced the brunette.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't ask anymore," he said, hoping to patch up the hole he had just made. He watched as Kai sighed but quietly answered his question.

* * *

"He wanted me to go on a date with him." It took all Miwa had to not make his jaw hit the floor. Jun wanted _Kai_ to go out with him?! Well, it wasn't like Kai wasn't attractive or anything, in fact far from it, but he hadn't been expecting that at all. Miwa would never breathe a word to anyone but he had a crush on his best friend. He hadn't been able to believe it when Kai came back after moving away but she had been there, right in front of his very eyes, looking absolutely stunning. She had grown her brown hair out; it now stopped at the middle of her back. Her teal eyes were sharper than ever; the beautiful colour made Miwa want to drown in them. She was taller than he had expected, the top of her head reaching his eyes. She wore the blue Hitsue uniform and Miwa would never say this out loud, but the uniform really accentuated her figure. He never realised just how short the school skirt was until he saw Kai wear it. His childhood friend had grown into a woman and Miwa couldn't help but notice it every minute of his life. He inched closer towards the brunette, unconsciously acting a bit more possessive than usual.

"You turned him down? How come?" he asked, silently happy that she had done so. Kai's blushed darkened. How could Miwa ask something like that? Kai had never said it out loud, and probably never would, but she liked her best friend more than she should. She remembered coming back to Hitsue City and seeing Miwa again for the first time in years. His blond hair had made him really stand out and the cheerful blond was exactly how she remembered him. Maybe it was his upbeat personality that drew her in or maybe it was his dazzling smile but before Kai knew it, she had fallen head over heels in love with the boy. Shaking her head and bringing her thoughts back to the present, she was reluctant to answer but she thought it over again. This could be a chance to hint to Miwa that she liked him. She blushed and coughed lightly but mumbled,

"Because I like somebody else."

* * *

Miwa felt his stomach lurch. Kai liked someone? Who was it? His heart was breaking because he knew it definitely wasn't him. Kai probably liked an extremely strong cardfighter like Ren or Aichi. He didn't want Kai to know he was upset though. He managed a nervous laugh.

"Who's the lucky guy, Kai?" he asked. Kai frowned. She had been hoping that Miwa would take a hint and ask her out. But his lack of reaction just proved that her love for him was unrequited. She swallowed the urge to cry.

"Not telling," she muttered softly, but loud enough for Miwa to hear. The two continued their walk back to Card Capital in silence, both of them feeling heartbroken over the other not liking them. When the two arrived, they were surprised to see the shop crowded with more people than usual. The two made their way inside to find Ren in the middle of the shop, children crowding around him. The redhead was cheerily answering any and all questions the children threw at him. After all, it wasn't everyday that you got to talk to a former national champion and a member of Team NAL4. Ren looked up as if noticing the new presences. Immediately, the look on his face brightened as he apologised to the kids and came over to greet the two Hitsue students.

* * *

"Yo, Kai-chan, Miwa-kun," he said cheerily. Miwa smiled and returned the greeting while Kai furrowed her brow.

"Ren, I told you not to call me 'Kai-chan'," she pouted. Ren just smiled and poked her cheek. For the umpteenth time that day, Kai turned beet red and backed away, clutching her cheek.

"R-R-Ren?!" she asked, bewildered at her team mate. Miwa felt his stomach turn. He was right. Kai probably liked Ren. He sighed. But he didn't notice Ren catch him sighing. A tiny grin appeared on his face as he dragged the still blushing brunette to a secluded corner of the shop.

"R-Ren what are you doing," the brunette stammered. Ren stifled a laugh and ignored her question.

"Kai-chan, you like Miwa-kun, don't you?" he asked teasingly. If possible, Kai turned even redder than she already was. She frantically denied having any feelings of that sort even though Ren smiled knowingly. In the end, she ended up staring at the ground and admitting to her crush on the blond. Ren smiled cheerily.

"Great! Now that I've made sure of that, I have a plan for you to get together with Miwa-kun, since it's obvious that he likes you too!" Kai made indignant spluttering noises since she couldn't bring herself to believe that her best friend harboured feelings for her. Ren leaned in closer to her.

"Shall I prove it?"

* * *

That's all for Chapter 1! Not sure when the next one will come out. It's a fairly short fic from what I'm imagining. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I'm back~ Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. Ok, first some review replies, then warnings and we'll get on with the show~

**AsterDragElf**: I hope that's a good "Wow"! Here you go~

**Eclairia**: Mmmhmm, there aren't a lot of Fem!Kai fics which is probably why I decided to write this one. Hope I keep her in character!

**SakuraTatsumi**: Thank you for the follow! Enjoy the second chapter!

**cardfight dreammer**: Thank you. I'll try my best to improve the summary later, since I don't know what to write right now.

**PSYQualiaGeassuser**: Ahh, thank you! Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: a bit of harassment and a ridiculous amount of horrible pick up lines/attempts (I can't write those I'm so sorry)

Read and Review!

* * *

_Last Time_

_"__Great! Now that I've made sure of that, I have a plan for you to get together with Miwa-kun, since it's obvious that he likes you too!" Kai made indignant spluttering noises since she couldn't bring herself to believe that her best friend harboured feelings for her. Ren leaned in closer to her._

_ "__Shall I prove it?"_

* * *

Miwa was staring at the two in the corner. What in the world were they doing? He got his answer when Ren loudly requested that the shop be quiet for a moment. Hushed silence fell upon the crowd as they curiously watched the two talented cardfighters in the corner. Ren bowed to the girl in front of him and asked, in a voice much louder than necessary,

"Kai-chan, will you do me the honour of going on a date with me tomorrow?" High pitched squeals were heard from some of the female customers as well as a few males. Some just blushed and eagerly awaited Kai's answer. And Miwa? Miwa just felt empty. The girl of his dreams was getting asked out by the probable boy of her dreams. What chance did he have now? He didn't think it was possible to feel worse when the world just had to prove him wrong and his heart plummeted when Kai shyly blushed and nodded yes. The entire room erupted into cheers but Miwa was not among them.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" the redhead asked his friend. "He's jealous. Why don't you go talk to him?" he suggested as he gave a light push to the brunette. Kai stumbled only to be caught in Miwa's strong arms. She blushed again and mentally cursed whoever was up there that she had to be vulnerable so many times today. She stepped back and thanked the blond, not missing the broken expression on his face.

"Congratulations, Kai!" he said cheerily. But she saw through it. She knew that he was hurting. It was all her fault. She flatly thanked her best friend and left the shop. She had had enough for one day.

* * *

Miwa sat down at one of the tables, feeling absolutely awful. Maybe he should've asked her out. Maybe then he would've had a chance. But now? Now he would be lucky if Kai even looked his way. Misaki came over and sat in front of him. She took note of the blond's depressed demeanor and decided to try to cheer him up. She was already in on Ren's plan. Now she just had to do her part.

"Are you free tomorrow, Miwa?" she asked. The blond looked up drearily from the table. It took a little while for the heartbroken blond to actually process Misaki's question and when he did, he simply nodded.

"Great. I'm going shopping tomorrow and I want you to come with me. Meet me here at 10 am. Don't be late!" she said as she began to close up the shop. Miwa stood up and began to walk home. He had had a long day and the only thing on his mind now was sleep. At least in his dreams, he could pretend that Kai was his.

* * *

Miwa tapped his foot on the sidewalk and checked his watch. He was early but Misaki wasn't there yet, which was strange in Miwa's book. If anything, he expected her to be here before he was. He sat down and leaned against the glass door.

In a few minutes, the lavender haired girl came out of the shop. She turned to her companion on the ground.

"Sorry for the wait. Let's go," she said. Miwa stood up from his spot on the ground and walked beside her. The two walked in silence as they made their way to the mall. They hadn't been to three shops when Miwa spotted Kai and Ren. His stomach knotted. Why did they have to be here? And why did Kai have to look so good?

The brunette wasn't dressed in her usual school uniform. Today she opted to wear a white T-shirt with a red trim and a red ribbon design going down her side. She had paired it with a blue pleated skirt that reached mid thigh. To top off the look, Kai had thrown on red flats. She looked good walking next to Ren with his black T-shirt and blue jeans and red sneakers.

Misaki was about to enter another store when he noticed that Miwa wasn't following her. Following his gaze, she found Ren and Kai. _Perfect_, she thought. Tugging on Miwa's wrist, she dragged them after the couple.

"Let's follow them!" she whispered playfully. Miwa's eyes widened as he sweatdropped. Was this really Misaki? Nevertheless, he couldn't do anything as the blue eyed girl dragged him after the two.

* * *

Ren noticed Misaki and Miwa out of the corner of his eye. Perfect. Everything was going exactly according to his plan. The redhead grabbed the brunette's hand. Flustered, Kai could only stare dumbly at her friend as she blushed. Ren gave her a smile.

"Come on, Kai-chan~," he said as he pulled her towards the movie theater. The girl pouted as she scolded him again for calling her "Kai-chan". Miwa felt his heart clench. The sight of their playful banter wasn't helping his still very present crush on the brunette. Just when he was about to ask Misaki if they could leave yet, he was interrupted by a rather loud,

"Hey you!"

* * *

Miwa turned to look for the source of the voice, only to find it in front of Kai and Ren. It belonged to a rather handsome and muscular man. His hair was black and straight, cut cleanly. His blue eyes were intelligent and seemed to pierce through your gaze. Miwa wondered how he hadn't seen him before. The man stood out a lot and in a good way. Or at least that was what he thought until he heard him speak.

"Hey you, redhead. Who's the girl you've got there?" he demanded. Miwa couldn't see Ren's face, but he would've bet one million dollars, and most likely won, that Ren was angry at the man already.

"This is my girlfriend," Ren spat. The word "girlfriend" didn't help Miwa's heart but for once he wouldn't mind so much since Ren was defending Kai from this man that Miwa was starting to dislike more and more by the second. The man scoffed at the comment.

"_Your _girlfriend? I don't think so. This beauty deserves to be with someone befitting her radiance and charm. So how about it hon, want to see a movie with me?" he asked. Miwa grimaced. This guy was pouring it on way too thick. Not only that, he didn't seem like a very friendly guy despite his flattering words. He hoped Kai had the brains to know that this guy was bad news.

He wasn't disappointed when Kai turned her head to the side, not even sparing a glance at the man in front of her anymore.

"I don't even know your name. Why the hell would I go out with you? Now leave me and my boyfriend alone," she demanded, annoyed. The man just cackled at being rejected.

"Come on baby, you don't mean that. Let's get out of here and I'll show you what a real man can do for a girl like you," he tried again. Kai just rolled her eyes.

"Can you not take a hint? Get. Lost," she said, pausing so that maybe the guy would finally get it. The man just huffed and began to walk away, since a crowd was beginning to gather.

"The name's Watanabe Hibiki. Remember it, because that's who your new boyfriend is going to be eventually, sweetcheeks." Kai scowled and paid the man no more attention. She turned back to Ren and the two disappeared into the theater.

Misaki turned away from the theater and pulled Miwa along with her, since the blond seemed to be recovering from what he had just seen. She would warn Kai to be a little more careful in the following days after.

* * *

Well... Now Miwa's got another rival for Kai's affections! I wonder how it'll turn out after this... Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Back with chapter 3! Review replies, warnings and then disclaimer (whoops I forgot it in the last chapter) and then we'll start~

**Eclairia**: Mmhmm, Ren is definitely planning and Misaki is one of his partners in crime, and you'll find the other one(s) in this chapter! But I've got something in plan for Kai and Miwa, hee hee~ Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**AsterDragElf: **Thank you! Hopefully it's a good kind of shock ;)

**PSYQualiaGeassuser**: Dun dun dun! It's coming, I assure you :P I only had her call Ren her boyfriend because she wanted to get rid of Hibiki. She wouldn't call him that otherwise.

**Warnings:** Hmm... a little harassment again. That's it for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own (and I didn't in chapter 2) anything other than the idea and Watanabe Hibiki.

Read and Review!

* * *

_Last time_

_"__The name's Watanabe Hibiki. Remember it, because that's who your new boyfriend is going to be eventually, sweetcheeks." Kai scowled and paid the man no more attention. She turned back to Ren and the two disappeared into the theater. _

_Misaki turned away from the theater and pulled Miwa along with her, since the blond seemed to be recovering from what he had just seen. She would warn Kai to be a little more careful in the following days after._

* * *

Miwa waved goodbye as he dropped Misaki off at Card Capital. He had had fun today but he couldn't get the image of Kai and that man out of his head. He couldn't help but think that he had heard the name "Watanabe Hibiki" somewhere before. He was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said absentmindedly.

"Miwa?" the person asked. The blond finally noticed that the person he had bumped into was none other than his childhood friend.

"Ah, Kai! Sorry!" he apologised. The brunette simply blushed and waved off the apology, saying that it was nothing. The two awkwardly stood in the middle of the sidewalk until Miwa offered to walk Kai home. The teal eyed girl nodded and began to make her way back home with the blond in tow. They walked in silence when Miwa asked,

"How did your date with Ren go?" Kai felt her cheeks heat up as she recalled the day's events. She fidgeted and replied,

"It was alright. But Ren isn't my type of guy so I turned him down at the end of the day." She was lying since Ren didn't really want to be her boyfriend in the first place, but the redhead had told her to say that if the blond asked her.

* * *

Miwa felt his spirits soar, even though the tiniest part of him felt bad for Ren. That meant he still had a chance! He was about to question the girl's tastes when she said,

"I ran into Aichi too. He asked me out on a date tomorrow..." Miwa felt his relief slip away. Great, she probably didn't like Ren because she liked Aichi. He felt himself deflate a little as he continued to walk alongside his crush. Nonetheless, he smiled and congratulated Kai on the outing.

Kai frowned. Why was in the world was she still going along with Ren's plan? And worse, why was Miwa acting like this; like every word she said crushed him? She was positive that the blond didn't harbour any romantic feelings for her so why did talking about Ren and Aichi seem to hurt him so much? She sighed. They had reached her apartment. Kai thanked Miwa for walking her home and bade him good night. The blond in turn waved and started making his way back to his own house.

* * *

Kai fell on her bed, face first. What was she going to do? Was Ren's plan even worth it? She didn't like hurting Miwa; those broken expressions that were plastered so obviously to her were breaking her heart. She didn't want to lose Miwa. She would be happy just remaining friends as long as she got to see the blond smiling again. But deep down in her heart, she would probably always love him; unrequited or not.

* * *

Miwa finished showering and wrapped a towel around his waist as he grabbed another and began to dry off his hair. What was he going to do? Should he just interrupt their date and confess his love for her plain as day? Or should he run back to Kai's apartment and scream everything he loved about her? He felt like he could do either but he knew that if Kai truly did love Aichi, she wouldn't appreciate it. He sighed. His heart was hurting and there was nothing he could do to fix it unless a certain brunette loved him, which he highly doubted. He put on his nightwear and lay down on his bed. He pulled out his phone to find that he had received a text message from Asaka. That was strange. He didn't remember giving Asaka his phone number. He opened the message and read its contents.

_You. Me. Petting Zoo. 10 am. Don't be late and don't you dare think of ditching me._

_- Narumi Asaka_

Well it didn't sound like he had much of a choice. He sighed as he texted back to say that he would be there before rummaging through his closet to find appropriate clothing.

* * *

Miwa was stuck waiting for his companion again. He sat in front of the fountain outside the petting zoo, swinging his legs back and forth. He was about to text Asaka and ask where she was when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked up to find none other than the brunette he loved so dearly. He ran up to her and greeted her. The brunette looked even better than she hard yesterday. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans paired with a black form fitting T-shirt and black flats. The outfit was outlining every dip and curve of Kai's body and Miwa found himself sporting a full out blush as he couldn't tear his gaze away from the girl in front of him. Kai noticed Miwa's gaze and blushed crimson as she turned around.

"St-Stop staring at me!" she stuttered, utterly embarrassed by Miwa's staring. The blond finally managed to get a grip on himself as he shook himself out of his daze.

"S-Sorry," he stammered out, still a little dumbstruck. Kai turned back to him and asked,

"Why are you here? Are you meeting someone?" Miwa nodded.

"I'm waiting for Asaka-san." Kai felt her heart drop to her stomach. Were they on a date? She was about to voice her thoughts when she saw Asaka running up to them. She turned away from the two and wished them a good time as she went off to find Aichi, her heart clenching in her chest.

* * *

Asaka frowned. That might not have gone as smoothly as she had hoped. Didn't Ren-sama tell Kai that this wasn't a date? She didn't have time to entertain the thought any longer as she and Miwa both entered the petting zoo.

Miwa felt sick. He had caught Kai's hurt expression before she had left in a hurry and he wanted nothing more than to run all over the zoo and try to find the brunette to apologise and say that he loved her but that would be rude to the bluenette he was currently with. He resigned himself to follow the girl to whichever animals she chose. In the end, Miwa had to admit that he was having a pretty good time. At least, he was until he heard a familiar voice.

* * *

"Hey again, hot stuff! I see you can't stay away from me!" Miwa groaned. Only one person was that desperate. He turned to find none other than Watanabe Hibiki standing in front of Kai and Aichi. He was about to go tell him off when Asaka pulled him back and shook her head. Miwa grit his teeth. What was he supposed to do, just stand there and watch?! Unfortunately, that's exactly what Asaka wanted them to do. Miwa watched as Kai frowned.

"Isn't telling you once enough? Leave us alone," she said calmly, with Aichi nodding in agreement. Hibiki scoffed.

"If you're willing to give this kid a try, why won't you try me?" he demanded, taking a step forward, to which Aichi took a small step back. But Kai stood her ground.

"Aichi is my friend who I have known for a long time, unlike you, who just keeps showing up in front of me and spouting crappy pick up lines. Now kindly do us a favour and get away from us," the brunette spat. Miwa stifled a laugh. That was a sick burn from Kai. He didn't know that his childhood friend was so sassy but he certainly liked it. Hibiki scowled at the two. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed security starting to come their way. He began to walk towards the two and continued on, but not before stopping and whispering something in Kai's ear. The brunette paled and shivered as she and Aichi began to walk away.

* * *

Asaka finally gave up on holding Miwa back and simply informed him that she had something to do.

"Thank you, I had a wonderful time," she said as she boarded the bus. Miwa smiled and said likewise before sending her off. He began walking back to the petting zoo. Maybe he could still take a look at some of the animals before they closed.

* * *

So Asaka's also in on the plan! But what did Hibiki tell Kai? See you all in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Urgh what happened to the line breaks?! Well there was a button before and I don't know how now so I hope you enjoy extremely long underlines. Hmm... two updates back to back, I feel kinda proud! Same format as usual!

**AsterDragElf**: Hmm, we find out what he said in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! We'll see if Ren's efforts pay off :P

**Eclairia**: Hmmm you'll find out soon! Thank you, glad you like it!

**PSYQualiaGeassuser**: Mmm, glad because I was trying to make it suspenseful~ Thank you, I know there's not a lot of gender bender fics in this fandom. Maybe after this I'll write another one.

**Warnings: **kidnapping, some foul language from Miwa (like one word)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the idea and Hibiki

Read and Review!

EDIT: It didn't work so I had to edit some stuff so you guys didn't have to read a giant wall or text

EDIT: I screwed up and mixed up one of the names. Thanks to PSYQualiaGeassuser for pointing it out.

* * *

_Last time:_

_Asaka finally gave up on holding Miwa back and simply informed him that she had something to do. _

_ "__Thank you, I had a wonderful time," she said as she boarded the bus. Miwa smiled and said likewise before sending her off. He began walking back to the petting zoo. Maybe he could still take a look at some of the animals before they closed._

* * *

Miwa ended up leaving a bit earlier than the closing time. He grabbed his helmet and put it on before starting his motorcycle. He was about to leave when he heard a voice tell him to wait. Of course, Miwa would recognise that voice anywhere. It was Kai's. He took off his helmet to find the brunette looking at him.

"Do you think you could drop me off at my apartment?" she asked. Miwa's response was him scooting further up on his seat. Kai beamed as she caught the helmet tossed at her and climbed on.

"Hold on tight," Miwa suggested as he began to rev the engine. Kai glanced around frantically, looking for something to hold on to. When she found none, she had to awkwardly wrap her arms around Miwa's waist. She leaned forward and pressed her chest to Miwa's back. She blushed as she urged him to start moving. The blond was frozen solid and did not comply.

* * *

Miwa blushed as he covered his mouth with one hand. Kai was currently pressed against him, with certain _assets_ prodding his back. He never expected this to happen, not in a million years. He coughed awkwardly and rode off on his motorcycle, the girl of his dreams clutching his waist the entire time.

Miwa waved goodbye to Kai as she entered her apartment complex. He sighed. He wished that he could have spent the day with Kai instead; not that he didn't enjoy himself with Asaka. It just didn't feel the same; being with Kai brought a smile to his face and a spring to his step. He shook his head and drove off into the night.

* * *

Kai walked with Miwa down the street to Card Capital. The two were going to play a match since they hadn't fought each other in a long time. They rounded the corner to see the shop. They continued walking, passing an alleyway on their way. Suddenly, a particularly burly man jumped out from the alley and grabbed Kai. The brunette screamed and struggled in his grasp for a few seconds, only to fall limp when she inhaled the sweet scent on the cloth that had been placed over her mouth and nose. Miwa charged the man in rage, only to be knocked unconscious by another one holding a baseball bat. The last thing he saw was Kai being carried off by their assailants.

The blond woke up in an unfamiliar room. He sat up and looked around. Where was he? He got his answer when he saw none other than Suzugamori Ren and Shinjou Tetsu walk through his door. Ah. He must've been in Foo Fighter headquarters. He leaned against the frame of the bed and rubbed his head. What in the world happened?

* * *

"I see you're up, Miwa-kun," Ren said as he neared the bed. Miwa simply groaned and nodded, his head still spinning from the headache that he woke up with. Tetsu stoically informed him that the two of them had found the blond lying unconscious in the alleyway when they were on their way to Card Capital. Miwa grunted and murmured his thanks. Then he tensed. What about the brunette?!

"Did you see Kai with me?!" he questioned, panicked at what could've happened to her. Ren gave him a confused look.

"She was with you?" he asked. Miwa cursed.

"Yes! Damn, I let them get away! Who knows where she is now?!" Tetsu appeared thoughtful.

"Can you describe what your attacker looked like?" Miwa gave the older the descriptions. The blackhead's eyes narrowed. He pulled up his tablet and showed him two pictures.

"They didn't happen to look like this did they?" Miwa gaped. The images on the tablet were exact copies of their two assailants. When Miwa said this, Tetsu grimaced.

"These are the top two henchmen of the son of the boss of a dangerous gang, Watanabe Hibiki." Miwa's world came to a stop. He stared blankly at Tetsu.

"Did you just say Watanabe Hibiki?" he asked. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ren was also giving the other occupant of the room a dangerous look, mixed with concern and rage. When Tetsu slowly nodded, Miwa leaped out of the bed and Ren followed him briskly towards the door. Testu followed, thoroughly confused.

"What's wrong?" He was met with an uncharacteristic snarl from the cheery blond.

"That bastard has Kai."

* * *

Said brunette was currently tied to a fence, chains cutting into her delicate skin and a gag around her mouth. She squirmed and squirmed, trying to break free but to no avail. She narrowed her teal eyes. Hibiki was currently laughing and congratulating his lackeys on a job well done. For now, Kai would wait. There would be a chance to break free. She just had to wait. She watched in silence as Hibiki walked over to her, kneeling so that she was at eye level and grabbed a fist of her hair, bringing her closer to him.

"I told you that you and the blondie had better watch your backs. So now you know who I have at my disposal. You've seen my power. You've seen my looks. Why not baby? Come on, if you could try the blue haired midget then you could try me!" the man pressed. Kai rolled her eyes. This guy was seriously desperate. She felt the gag get lifted off of her mouth and she promptly spit in his face.

"Bite me," she snarled. Hibiki laughed maniacally and it made Kai regret her decision just a little. The man's laugh was crazy and the brunette was seriously doubting her _companion's_ sanity. She was startled when she was harshly slapped across her right cheek. She felt it swell and scowled at him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Miwa ran alongside Ren and Tetsu to find Jun. If anyone would know where Hibiki's hideout was, the king of underground fighters would. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ren cut in.

"Are you going to confess?" Miwa turned to the redhead, flabbergasted that he had just asked that. He looked down at his feet while he ran.

"No. Kai doesn't like me." Ren smacked his forehead to his palm. Just how dense were these two?! He flicked the blond's forehead, hearing Tetsu click his tongue behind him and shot the two a grin.

"Kai-chan likes _you_, you dummy! The only reason Aichi-kun and I asked her out was to make you two realise your feelings for each other! Asaka and Misaki asking you to go out with them was so that you could do something, which you obviously didn't! Geez!" he whined, upset that the two targets of his plan were both so annoyingly dense. Miwa turned to the redhead in astonishment.

"Kai likes... me?" he repeated. Ren nodded. Tetsu simply looked up and saw who they were here to see. He said,

"We're here."

* * *

Kai was fidgeting on the ground. The gag had been placed back in her mouth and the chains that tied her feet and wrists were starting to make her bleed. Hibiki had finished "questioning" her about ten minutes ago and he was now leafing through her deck. She snarled through the cloth. No one but her was allowed to touch her cards. And yet here he was, looking through each individual card. It was no different from looking into her soul. Hibiki beamed when he happened upon a copy of Dragonic Overlord.

"So the pretty lady likes dragons, hmm?" he asked as he turned back to his captive. Kai said nothing and simply watched him, her gaze stone cold. Hibiki grinned.

"It would be a shame if, oh I don't know, something were to _happen_ to this card." The brunette's teal eyes grew wide. She squirmed and squirmed, trying to break out of the chains but to no avail. She could only watch in utter helplessness as Hibiki ripped her copy of the majestic flame dragon. The two halves of the card fluttered to her feet and she sobbed when she saw that it was the copy of the card that Miwa had given her. The tears ran down her cheeks, the brunette's choked cries muffled by the gag in her mouth. Hibiki grinned.

"So honey, I see that this deck is precious to you. So how about I cut you a deal? I'll give you your cards back and you agree to be my girlfriend. Simple as that." Kai looked up to meet Hibiki's gaze. Her eyes were devoid of life; the emotional impact of having seen her favourite card torn in half was devastating. Hibiki put a finger to his chin as if contemplating something.

"That reminds me, there was a blond with you right? He should probably be here soon and maybe with some of his friends. My lackeys will take care of them." He snapped his fingers and the two burly men behind him sprang into action, sprinting down the alley to find the intruders their boss spoke of. Kai screamed from behind the gag. They couldn't hurt Miwa! She would never be able to live with herself if something happened to the blond. Hibiki grinned like a madman.

"Come on darling, just nod your head yes. It's a win-win situation. You get your cards back and I get a beautiful girlfriend." Kai's lifeless teal eyes made their way back to Hibiki's cold blue ones. What other choice did she have?

* * *

That's it for this one! Next chapter is the last one. It's also got an omake! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry it took a while, school's been a killer for me. Math is just a stupid subject XD. You guys speculated that Miwa would get super psycho powers and beat up the lackeys. Well, you'll just have to see;) It also ended up a bit more humourous than I intended. Oh well. Same as always and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

**Eclaria: **Hmm... Well you'll see :) Thank you for your support!

**AsterDragElf:** Mmhmm, had I thought it would make things a littler..._simpler_ for him in this chapter. Thank you!

**PSYQualiaGeassuser:** We'll see won't we ;) Thanks again for pointing out the error!

Warnings: Hmm... violence? And I have to say that I feel kind of bad for what I did to Hibiki... oh well, you'll see what I mean. Also mild implication of sexual themes.

Disclaimer: Don't own them! Enjoy the last chapter~

Read and Review!

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Come on darling, just nod your head yes. It's a win-win situation. You get your cards back and I get a beautiful girlfriend." Kai's lifeless teal eyes made their way back to Hibiki's cold blue ones. What other choice did she have?_

* * *

Miwa dodged another punch aimed for his face. The two goons that had attacked him and Kai were back and they seemed pretty adamant on not letting them go any further. He smiled when he saw Tetsu punch the guy in face, effectively pushing him back and away from Miwa. It paid to have a previous fighter on their side. He watched in satisfaction as Jun landed a hit on the other one. Jun looked up from his fight and made eye contact with Miwa.

"You and Suzugamori go find Watanabe! Shinjo and I can take care of things here!" he said as he slugged his opponent in the jaw. Miwa nodded and thanked the underground fighter king. He and Ren continued to run down the alley in hopes of finding their best friend.

* * *

The two finally found the one they were looking for when they turned the corner. But the state in which they found her in angered them both. Hibiki currently had his hand snaked around Kai's slender waist possessively. The brunette leaned towards the man's chest, eyes seemingly blank. Just what had happened in the time that Kai had been taken? Hibiki grinned in the face of their shock.

"You're a bit too late, Prince Charming," he gloated, specifically at Miwa. "Your beautiful friend here has already agreed to become my girlfriend." Miwa and Ren simply gawked at the silent brunette trying to think of a scenario in which the girl could have ever possibly agreed to be this creep's girlfriend but finding none. Miwa took a step forward.

* * *

"Why, Kai?" he asked softly. Kai appeared to flinch and scoot closer to Hibiki, to which the black haired man grinned.

"You see, blondie? She doesn't want you here. So you and the redhead skedaddle so I can keep my promise to her. Despite my reputation, I am at the very least a man of my word." Ren's calculating eyes narrowed. Keep his promise to her? Kai wanted them to leave her alone? No, that couldn't be the case. His eyes widened as he realised what Hibiki had really meant.

"You threatened Kai-chan with our safety, didn't you?" he accused. Again, Kai flinched and buried her head into Hibiki's chest. Hibiki frowned and pulled Kai closer to him, his grip on her waist tightening.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He growled as he kissed her cheek, rather harshly. It was more of a forced kiss than anything else. Ren saw his control slipping. He took his chance.

"Kai-chan, nothing is going to happen to us. We're fine. We were worried about you. We know you don't want to get together with him. The one you really love is Miwa-kun. He has something to tell you." He watched as Kai peeked out, teal eyes shining brightly with life and hope again. The redhead breathed a sigh of relief. He had done his part and brought Kai out of her fear and despair. Now it was up to Miwa.

* * *

Miwa took another step forward. He cleared his throat and tried not to wither under the penetrating gaze of the man currently holding his beloved captive.

"Kai..." he began. How was he supposed to do this? Just blurt out "I love you!"? No, he wanted it to be more special than that. He took a deep breath.

"Kai, you're my childhood friend. You moved away when we were younger and I missed you every day. When you came back I was ecstatic. You kept trying to push people away but I didn't give up and you eventually let me in a little. That meant the world to me. I watched you every day; you grew as a person, as a cardfighter and as a woman. You're beautiful. You're smart. You're talented. Everything about you drew me in. I guess what I'm trying to say... is that I love you."

* * *

Kai felt her teal eyes widen in shock. Miwa loved her? Miwa loved _her_? She felt tears come to her eyes. But her moment of happiness was ruined by a sharp pull on her waist. She yelped and felt herself get pulled against Hibiki's body.

"That's nice and all, but in case you've forgotten, she's _my_ girlfriend." Miwa was about to make a move and try to get Kai back when the brunette simply grunted and kicked the man between his legs. He dropped like a sack of potatoes cradling his abused genitals, leaving Kai to walk away freely. Miwa and Ren gawked. They both made mental notes to never anger the brunette too badly. Kai turned back to the man grunting on the floor.

"I'm breaking up with you," she said simply, as if that explained her actions. Jun and Tetsu came running up to them, looks of confusion plastered on their faces when they saw Hibiki lying on the floor groaning coupled with Ren and Miwa's looks of horror. Jun just made his way up to the man and tied him to the fence with the chains that held Kai not too long ago. Tetsu had taken the liberty of calling the police. Hibiki would most likely be arrested for kidnapping and his lackeys for assisting him as well as for assault. Miwa and Kai had gone to talk things out, thanks to Ren's insistence.

* * *

Kai stared down at her feet. She wanted to thank Miwa for coming to save her, even though in the end she kind of hadn't needed it. But there was also the matter of Miwa's feelings. Could she tell him how she felt? Miwa had confessed in such a sweet way, she wanted to make him feel the same way she had: loved.

Miwa looked anxiously at the embarrassed brunette. Ren had told him that Kai loved him but he wouldn't believe it until he heard it straight from the brunette's own lips. He watched as Kai took a deep breath. He braced himself for the words that would come out of her mouth.

"You know... the entire time that I moved away, I missed you every day. I always thought about you and your cheerful smile. Sometimes, if I was having a bad day, you would make me feel better. When I moved back, I was already hurt from Ren's Psyqualia and I pushed everyone away. But you kept coming back. And I was grateful for that. You were always there to support me. You were always there to help me. I could never repay you for that. All the words in the world couldn't express my feelings. But the one thing that I can say is that... I love you."

Miwa's eyes widened. So Ren had been right after all. He immediately rushed forward and captured Kai's lips in a kiss. The brunette was surprised at first, but soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss by pressing her lips back. Miwa brought one hand to the brunette's waist and the other to the back of Kai's head and ran his fingers through her soft hair before pulling her closer together, deepening the kiss. Kai brought both of her arms to Miwa's back and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds, the two finally came up for air, their lips swollen, but that didn't stop Miwa from giving his new girlfriend a peck on the cheek and touching their foreheads together. When they separated, Miwa held out his hand.

"Let's go back to the others."

* * *

Ren turned when he heard footsteps behind him. He was happily met with the sight of his best friend and her new lover holding hands, even though the brunette was blushing. He came over to them and patted Miwa's shoulder in congratulations. Miwa in turn joined his partner and blushed. Tetsu and Jun smiled at the new couple and offered them their congratulations as well. The police arrived shortly after and arrested both of the henchmen and their boss. Hibiki sent a death glare Kai's way who simply ignored it and kissed Miwa on the lips. Miwa happily returned the favour. But not before delivering a long overdue punch to the pretty boy's face, especially when he had slapped his girlfriend so many times.

All five of them walked along the sidewalk back to Foo Fighter HQ. They decided that it was just too much of a pain to split up, especially since it was well into the evening at this point. So everyone would just spend the night at Foo Fighter. Ren and Tetsu were the first ones to leave, seeing as they already knew their way around the building. Jun was shown his room for the night and left the two lovers in the elevator. Miwa was supposedly staying in the same room as Kai. The thought made him nervous, since he would be sharing a room with his girlfriend. He quickly glanced over at Kai and was surprised when he saw her looking at him, only to whip her head away quickly, a blush decorating her soft alabaster cheeks. Miwa grinned and poked fun at her, only to have her pout. Then Miwa grew serious.

* * *

"Hey Kai... we aren't going to... umm you know, right?" he asked, utterly embarrassed that he was even thinking about it. Kai's response was a full blown blush.

"N-No... not unless you want to," she replied back. Miwa breathed a sigh of relief. At least they weren't going to do something they would regret. The elevator made a pleasant "ding" noise and the two lovers got out, holding hands.

Kai ended up making dinner for the two of them, not that Miwa had any complaints. His girlfriend was seriously talented in the culinary field. If she ever didn't want to become a professional cardfighter, she would definitely be able to find a job in cooking. After some T.V and showering, Kai ended up collapsing on her soft, queen sized bed, but not before dragging Miwa in with her. The blond's heart pounded. Was Kai trying to tell him something? His thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriends soft and even breaths. The boy smiled. He pulled the petite frame into his arms and hugged her softly. In mere moments, he was asleep, his beloved in his arms. Finally.

* * *

Omake

"Oh my, this is a surprise," Ren said as he stood at the foot of Kai's bed. He had gone to wake the two lovers up, since it was already noon. He was pleasantly surprised to find the two cuddling together in bed, Kai trapped in Miwa's protective embrace. He quietly took out his phone and snapped a picture. He would send it to Misaki, Asaka and Aichi later. He snuck out noiselessly, as not to disturb the sleeping couple.

Needless to say, a certain brunette wasn't very happy when she was bombarded with text messages when she woke up.

* * *

_From: Tokura_

_Subject: Congrats!_

_Congratulations on your relationship! May you both be happy._

* * *

_From: Narumi_

_Subject: Congratulations_

_Good for you. It's about time you two finally got together. You'd better thank Ren-sama._

* * *

_From: Aichi_

_Subject: Congratulations, Kai-san!_

_Congratulations on your relationship with Miwa-kun, Kai-san! I hope you two are happy together!_

* * *

Miwa found himself in a similar situation but didn't find it nearly as annoying as Kai apparently did. The blond covered his ears comically as he felt that his girlfriend was about to scream very, very soon. And he was right.

"REN!"

The end

* * *

Well, that concludes this story! Hope you enjoyed it! Hmm... as for Overlord, let's just say Miwa gave her a new one for her birthday ;). Couldn't find a spot for it to go into the story. Maybe I'll write it up as a sequel. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
